Hail Hydra
by Evangeline74
Summary: One day one of the Titans find his true blood relative. But also the day he discovers a terrible organization bent on world domination.
1. Chapter 1

Baroness Lucifera was a high ranking Hydra agent. She wasn't a SHIELD agent nor of German ancestry like all of the other Hydra agents. She actually started out as single mom who worked as one of the greatest geneticists with no connection to politics. However one day when she was taking care of her eldest son and her younger son who was only a baby aliens came to her home. They came for her baby. She fought them hard until her body was covered in bruises. Still they took her baby and said they would be back.

She called the US government hoping they'd do something. However when they came after hearing her story instead of helping her they tried to arrest her. She quickly got away from them taking her remaining son with her. They went to live with her sister and her husband. After staying with one night she told her sister she would go to the Drug's store to get her son's medicine. However she knew her son would be safer in her sister's hands than in her's. Also that it would be better for her to leave and not tell them why so they would be in less danger of the government. So she never returned from her trip to the 'Drugs' store.

During her time on the streets she defended herself against criminals to police guards. Also she began to wonder why the government had attempted to take her into custody. She soon began to realize they were scared that she would tell her story to other people and that it would cause a panic. However she also wondered if it was a good idea to give freedom to people who would do so if they learned of something like that. Her time facing crazy people only made her question more about the effectiveness of the US government. She came to the conclusion that Americans could not be trusted with their own freedom.

Hydra watched her fight and studied her work in genetics. They were impressed to say the least. Eventually they revealed themselves to her and asked if she would join. They told her that they would fix her problem with authority and would also get her youngest son back or at least learn of his fate. She having already agreed with some of Hydra ideals she gladly did so. Her heart hardened as she took a new name, renewed her knowledge of science and math and learned to speak German. She fought to stay on top which landed her a spot as second in command in her sector. For years she had working the shadows with the other Hydra agents. However she knew today was day they would come out of them and into light for everyone to see. _For years we have grown under noses of those pathetic SHEILD agents and the thunder headed people in the government. But we are too strong to be pushed around by them anymore. It's time we showed them that _she thought as she got on the podium to address the Hydra agents.

To that Robin was having a bad day would be an understatement. After he caught a girl flirting with him Starfire got upset and wouldn't talk to him. Then he met Slade and chased him down. Slade had gotten away and Robin was determined to find him. He came into the woods and had lost Robin in a meadow. Robin looked for something anything to give a clue on his whereabouts. He eventually found a trapdoor and quickly went through it. He went into dark hallway where he almost fell through another trapdoor. _I never knew Slade had a hideout like this. I'll spy through here until I know what this place is for._ He lied down and balanced himself and looked inside.

A middle aged dark haired woman was on stage in front of a whole lot of people.

"It's our time to step out of the shadows and into light. Too long we have bowed down to those feeble minded people of government giving too much power to people who cannot handle it. Two of our leaders Garrett and Aleksander Lukin have already corrupted SHEILD. Nick Fury is dead and Hydra is as strong as ever. We will crush the Avengers and the US government. We will live forever and show the rest of the world a message that the people of New York got. If you cut off one head another shall take its place" said the woman.

Then she yelled" Hail Hydra".

"Hail Hydra" the crowd repeated back. _These people are crazy _thought Robin. _I wonder if Slade's with them._

Suddenly he felt a hand on his back. That hand pushed him down the trapdoor and into the meeting. Everyone turned around to see who had interrupted them.

The woman who had been standing on stage came down and said "well well what do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Robin quickly knocked out the people closest to him and ran like mad to exit. But before he could Baroness Lucifera pointed her ICER at him and shot him. He fell to floor and wouldn't get up.

"Take him to the containment unit" she said.

One of her loyal agents Slade said" ma'ma I think there's something you should know about this boy. He is..."

"I know everything there is to know" she says as she cuts him off. "And I know what his real name is and one thing you don't know."

"When we about to initiate Project Insight to eliminate anyone was or will be against Hydra he was one of our targets. And we would have if certain soldier hadn't infiltrated our helicarriers" she said bitterly.

"We cannot kill someone as valuable as he is. You tell her "he said to a young Hydra agent who joined them."

She is second in command of our section she outranks you. Anyway I was going ask her what do with the intruder" said the agent.

"Just get some samples of his hair, skin, blood and salivary glands" she said to a young Hydra agent who disturbed her.

"His spit" asked the young agent looking disgusted.

"Yes his spit in order to make sure he is indeed our target so move it" she yelled. "And rip off that mask while you're at it" she added as the young agent went over to the intruder.

"After we get the DNA results I'll set up a nice firing squad for him" Lucifera said to Slade.

"But Baroness he could prove to be useful to us" began Slade.

"I'm in charge while the boss is out and he specifically said that if we run into anyone we were planning to kill I could deal with them anyway I wanted to" barked the Baroness. "Now go back to work and have no more talk about this!"

Robin woke in cage with someone leaning over him trying to open his mouth. He quickly kicked the person back.

"Yessh man I was only taking samples" said the young man who had just been knocked into other side of the room. Robin looked in shock at the guy then at where he was. He was in a dark cold prison and his hands and feet were chained. He touched his face and soon realized his mask was gone.

"Where am I" he asked.

"You're in Hydra's prison so lie down and open your mouth" barked the young man.

Even while chained Robin could still use his skills. He jumped on the man and asked" who are you?"

The man replied "I am an agent of Hydra the future leader of the USA and one day the world."

_This Hydra is no different for the rest of the villains my team has faced with the same delusions of grandeur _thought Robin.

"And we know who are Robin or should I say Richard Wayne" said the Hydra agent. Robin said nothing and just stared down at the agent clearly horrified. "That's right Hydra knows everything".

Just then another agent burst in. "Agent Johnson stop giving information and get back to work" yelled the new arrival.

Robin had gotten the keys to his chains while Agent Johnson had been talking. He quickly unchained himself without of the two agents noticing. He knocked out Agent Johnson and ran towards the door where he avoid a punch from the other agent and kicked in legs. Soon he was out of the containment unit with a bunch of Hydra agents his tail. But before he reached he was shot by an ICER. _Not again _he thought before blacking out.

Late that night Baroness von Lucifera was alone in her office checking out Robin's file on her computer. _His records say that he is very skillful when it comes to fighting. He even managed to hold back a few aliens. Maybe Slade was right about him being useful._

However before she could read more one of her agents came in. "What is it? Can't you see I am busy" she barked.

"Sorry but these are the DNA results you wanted from the prisoner we caught today" said the young female agent looking pretty frightened.

"Thank you Agent Kate" Lucifera said as she takes the papers out of her hand.

"Oh and there's something startling about the results but you'll see when you read it" she says as she exits the office.

Lucifera read the results of Robin's DNA test. The results told her that he was who he looked like but also something else. _This isn't impossible unless… _she thought. Then a revelation dawned upon her. _How could I have been such a fool? I should have known when I first saw him._

She quickly called to delay Robin's execution. Then she wrote note to Agent Kate. It said: No one else is to know. _I cannot believe I nearly killed my own son. __I won't kill him now no matter what Hydra says._


	3. Chapter 3

After the Baroness made that shocking discovery the phone rang. It was Baron Strucker the head of Hydra. He told her a prisoner was coming into her sector custody in 2 hours and he wanted her to interrogate them.

She then said "I'll be there". However she asked "what is the prisoner's name?"

"Amanda Waller" Strucker said before hanging up.

_Amanda Waller, huh, _thought Lucifera._ Why does that name sound familiar?_ She typed the name onto her computer to read her file. When she looked upon her picture she found out why. _She was that lady who offered me a place in her Cadmus organization back when I worked in genetics. But I turned her down after one amazing experience._

Two hours later she made her way to the questioning room. Once she made it inside that dark gray room she saw a middle aged black woman chained to the chair staring angrily at her. Lucifera sat down in the chair right across from and was ready to begin.

"How was your ride on the way here" asked Lucifera.

"Fine" she said dryly.

"You know we could just skip the threats and the torture and slip your secrets" said Lucifera.

"And why should give them to a terrorist organization like yours" she retorted.

"Terrorist! If we are terrorists then you are too" the Baroness barked. "Your Project Cadmus used many of the same tactics we have. In fact in some ways we serve your cause better than you ever did. What makes your association different?"

"We respected the government and the rights the people. Not like you or the Justice League" she replied angrily.

"How can you respect something that goes against everything you supposedly stand for?! As far as I am concerned they're the biggest liars and fools" Lucifera said bitterly.

"The government keeps people safe from metahumans and other threats. We are just trying to enforce that" said Amanda Waller.

Baroness shook her head and said "Amanda the worst threat to the people is themselves. By giving them their own freedom they are free to do whatever. Even if what they want means causing harm to others. No the only way to ensure their safety is to tear down the government and take their liberty."

Amanda just looked at her and said "you know you had the chance to join Cadmus why didn't you take it? I am sure you would have served us well."

She took a deep breath and started speaking. "After seeing what you have done to those clones and mutants how could I?! I don't agree with brainwashing people to do our dirty work and taking advantage of unwilling mutants but we do what needs to be done" she said sounding a little bit unsure.

"You want to know why I never joined. A few months before I met you a mutant boy came into our possession. I grew close to him and saw that the only thing that was different was that he had powers. He had heart and mind of a regular child. After that I believed that all mutants should be treated decently. Aliens on the other hand do not have those traits and therefore they cannot be trusted. When you wanted to place those children in facilities in which they are studied, being put down and basically tortured I knew could never join you" finished Lucifera

"Those sacrifices were needed to make sure that people like ones who were the Justice League ever went rogue we would be ready" said Amanda quietly.

"And did they volunteer for that? At least in Hydra we take what we need and let them join or stay out of our way" said Lucifera.

"Your group threatened the lives of innocent people during your Project Insight" yelled Amanda.

"Those people weren't blameless. They were going to be against Hydra. And order to make sure we gain power and keep everyone safe like you said sacrifices needed to be made" said Lucifera smugly knowing she had won this argument.

Suddenly an agent came in and said "Madame you are need somewhere else."

As Lucifera got up she said "Oh and in case you didn't know some of members Cadmus joined us after your institution's fall."

Before she left the room she uttered one last thing. "Amanda, think about it. If you had the chance to kill Hitler as baby or Superman for that matter would you?"

When she left the interrogation room she thought _I hope I sound convincing to her. Frankly I am not even so sure about some of Hydra recent actions. Sometimes I feel like I am going against everything I held so dear. I fear that I may become as bad as her. But Hydra knows what they are doing don't they?_ That was one question the Baroness couldn't answer.

**I almost forgot to tell you. This Hydra uprising too big to let the Teen Titans have all the fun. There will be a few quite Justice League characters. However the rest of the team will come in the next chapter. But in the mean time tell me what your answer to Lucifera's last two questions is.**


End file.
